


Home for the Holidays

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: None of that happens. It’s just James’s mom and dad, looking out for their son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah I'm getting tired of writing this a/n over and over. 
> 
> This is part of a winter gift series over on tumblr.

James knew when he bought the plane tickets that having Adam come meet his family on the East was a little bit of a gamble. He knows Adam’s had it rough in his own Family, how each year it’s not great when he goes home. So when James announces to his dad over the phone that he’s bringing his boyfriend home home for Christmas he hears a warm hum. “Good, we could always use another pair of hands around the yard.”

James had reached over to Adam in bed and had given him a ticket for two days from then. They were on break already so travel wouldn’t be a problem. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. It’s just an option to meet my folks and family.” James had said before letting go of the plane ticket.

“Yes. Let’s go. I don’t want to be dragged to-” _my parents’ house_ is cut off. Adam looks at the escape from a bad Christmas again. “How cold does it get?”

“Pretty chilly some days, but mild on others.” James kisses his cheek. “My dad is wanting to meet you. Not sure what my mom thinks, but just know my dad wants you there.” Adam’s hand comes to hold his, squeezing softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam is sleepy when he wakes up at touchdown, jolted awake by the bumps. He’s scared, honest to God scared of how James’s family is going to react to this relationship. He grabs his backpack and feels James poke his belly that’s peeking from his tee-shirt, making him giggle softly on the plane. “Come on Dickhead, stop, or wait till we’re not blocking people.”

James nodded, already to go with his laptop bag slung over his chest. Adam has a light hooded sweater for if it’s chilly. But as he crosses into the airport he knows he won’t need it until the evening.

James is holding Adam’s hand as they go through baggage claim, the boring hum of the track and the loud **thunk** of the bags hitting the edge of baggage claim. James grabs his duffel, waiting for Adam to get his suitcase before they head to meet James’s parents.

“Relax babe, you’re going to be okay.” James smiles reassuringly.

Adam’s anxious, can already feel his palms sweat around the handle of his suitcase. He’s worried they’ll shame him, shun him, ask him why he’s gay and dating their son.

None of that happens. It’s just James’s mom and dad, looking out for their son. When James’ mom spots him she’s bolting for them both. She practically tackles James, hugging him tight and kissing his face. “Mooom.” James grouses, “Stop, you’re embarrassing me.” He smiles through it though, letting her fuss over him.

Adam stands tall and looks at James’s dad looking at him. “Mr. Willems, sir.” Adam says a little shaky. “Nice to meet you.” he holds out his hand for a handshake.

“No need for ‘sirs’ Adam, come here, let me look at you.” James’s dad holds Adam’s shoulders and grins. “You do have freckles. I thought James was lying to me.” Mr. Willems grins and brings Adam in for a hug. It’s awkward for Adam, not used to being received so well.

“Oh, Howard, let go of the poor boy. I want a hug as well.” James’s mom tuts at her husband.

James rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Dad, let mom have a chance to squeeze the life out of him.” James laughs when his dad lets go, smiling at Adam and shuffling to James for a big hug.

Mrs. Willems immediately goes for a hug, holding Adam close. “You are wonderful for my son. I’m glad he’s found someone like you.” She says softly. Adam hugs her back just as tight. He’s happy he’s found James too.


End file.
